Approval
by RavenZaoldyeck99
Summary: Killua and Gon are together but it seems that a certain father-in-law doesn't approve them... what would happen? Killua x FemGon (Yinyang Pair)


Currently it is a night time, not too late though. Few moments later, two figures of a boy and a girl are shown as they are holding hands. The girl has raven hair with green streaks and hazel eyes while the boy has spiky silver hair and sapphire eyes. They are both currently chatting with smiles all over their faces, looking like a couple.

"I have a very good time today. Thanks, Killua" the girl said as she smiled towards him.

"Of course Gon, you are my girlfriend. I'm really glad if I could make you happy" Killua said before kissing her cheek which makes Gon blush in her boyfriend sudden action.

"Mou" Gon pouted for a while before giggling a bit which makes Killua smiled.

"There you are! Get back home at this instant!"

Killua and Gon immediately cringed and slightly jumped at the voice volume. They have no need to turn back to know who is one yelling at them. It is obvious that the one who's shouting at them would be Ging Freecs, Gon's father that is very protective towards his daughter. Right now, he is still not approving Killua as his daughter's boyfriend.

"Ah, father-in-law. Good to see you" Killua said the moment he turned back to face Ging and smiled. He knows how much Ging gets annoyed at him calling him that but he just loves to call that for him

Ging scoffed before glaring at Killua "Stop calling me that! How many times do I have to tell you that I didn't approve of you going out with my daughter!? Gon, we are going back home. NOW!"

Immediately Ging taking Gon harshly, successfully separating the two, making Killua shocked.

"O- Oi, I was going to escort her home anyway. There is no need for you to do that" Killua said, truly missed his girlfriend's hand intertwined with his.

"Shut it! My daughter is still 12 years old and there is no way I could leave her with someone like you" Ging said, his eyes are still narrowed towards Killua.

"I'm only 13 years old! Nothing's going to happen, anyway" Killua said as he rolls his eyes.

Instead of talking more, Ging just casually passing Killua as he drags Gon away. Gon could only wave at Killua and saying a quick goodbye before she gets dragged much further and quicker by her father.

Killua just sighed and wave back. As the father and daughter figures disappear, Killua lets out an almost audible mumble

`Curse you, father-in-law'

...

The next day in the school at their break time, Killua throws the basketball inside the ring in frustration. So many times his date with Gon gets interrupted by her so-called-protective-father. Just what did he have to do to earned her father's trust?

"Killua~"

Almost in reflex, Killua sigh in content at hearing his girlfriend angelic voice calling his name. He is about to turn back to face his girlfriend with a smile who would usually brought him a towel and sport drinks with an angelic smile on her face that would be refreshing for him to see but now-

 _GLARE_

"Huh? Father-in-law?" Killua exclaims in shock, he even dropped his basketball for seeing Ging that is right behind Gon that currently glaring at him through the window outside the gym.

Even Gon was surprised, she turns back and never thought her father would be coming now in the school.

"Dad!? What are you doing here?" Gon exclaims in shock as well seeing her father looking like a stalker.

Ging didn't answer, he just keeps glaring at Killua who is now sweating bullets at the stare.

`Man, you are getting creepy and creepier, father-in-law' Killua thought as he takes the towel and the drinks for Gon. He sigh in despair, so much for wanting Gon to handed those things at him and smile at him with her angelic smile is now ruined.

...

"Your father didn't let you out from the house?" Killua asked in disbelief, currently he is on phone with Gon right now and is about to ask her for another date.

Gon silently groaned as well and Killua could hear it "He says that he doesn't want to see me hanging out with you"

"I think ever since your father found out you are in a relationship with me, he is getting creepier" Killua said.

"Yeah, I admit that and Ehh!?" Gon's voice got cut off.

"G-Gon? What's wrong!? Are you alright!?" Killua exclaims while trying to calm himself down as he could feel he is getting panicked with each seconds pass by.

"Stop calling my daughter or even text her! I wouldn't allow you to meet her as well!"

Killua's panic face has now turned blank instantly from that voice "Oh, so it's you father-in-law. Don't scare me like that" Killua sigh in relief.

"QUIT CALLING ME FATHER-IN-LAW!"

After that shouting, the line went dead and Killua is now rubbing his ears that are still ringing from his father-in-law voice.

...

"I'm so bored" Gon says as she lays on her bed, she is really bored and wish that her boyfriend would come for her,

"Shall I amuse you, then?"

Gon's ears perk up at that voice. She smiled instantly, as she faces her window and her hazel eyes meet sapphire eyes.

Killua put his finger close to his mouth, indicating for her to be quiet about his presence. Gon nodded, giving a sign of zipping her mouth which makes Killua silently chuckle.

"Shall we go, my princess?" Killua said smoothly as he takes out his hand.

Gon nodded excitedly, taking Killua's hand, her eyes are shining as she smiles "Of course, my prince"

Then, they are finally away for their romantic date.

And Ging is so not going to be very happy about it.

...

"Where is she anyway!? Don't tell me that silver haired guy take him away!"

Ging is furious, of course he would be. His only daughter was taken away by that beast and now he has to look for her and make sure to teach a very hard lesson towards that boy.

"That brat! I will make sure he will not dare to come near Gon again!" Ging grunted as he walks around and looking around like mad. He would make sure of that.

Then, his eyes are finally caught the color of the silver.

"So this is where he goes-" Ging trailed off.

He could see that annoying silver brat but his eyes also landed on his daughter who is smiling and really looks like having fun. Ging had never see her laughing so freely like that and soon he realized.

That silver haired guy was the reason.

Without saying anything again, Ging turned back and leave with a slightly angry face.

...

"So, you two are having fun?"

Killua and Gon just standing awkwardly in front of Ging who is looking at them impassively as he is standing in front of the doorway. Looks like they had no excuses this time. Killua thought he could fool Ging by making Gon come back inside her room through the window just like when they come out but the plan is foiled as Ging is in front of the house.

"Alright Gon, come in right now" Ging said as he pulled Gon and push her inside. "And you… Killua"

Killua slightly surprised. Did Ging just call him by his name? This sure is the first time he does that.

Ging turned away and Killua could see a slight blush on his face. "Next time come through the door, I appreciate it if you are not using the window"

Killua widened his eyes, does that mean Ging approve him now? Killua began to smile at that.

"Alright, thanks!" Killua grinned while Ging just grunted in embarrassment.

"Well then. See ya, father-in-law" Killua said before he turns and prepared to leave.

"Whatever, son-in-law" Ging said as he roll his eyes in amusement.

Killua shot a look at Ging who does the same. They both grinned at the same time.

They are so looking forward on their next meeting.


End file.
